disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Call Me, Beep Me!
"Call Me, Beep Me!" es la canción de créditos iniciales de la serie Kim Possible. En su idioma original, es interpretada por Christina MIlian, con Christy Carlson Romano en los coros. Un cover fue hecho por Banaroo. Letra Latinoamérica= Oh yeah Soy una chica normal Con quien tu puedes contar Nadie detendrá a Kim Possible El peligro es mi placer Y si llamas tu bien sabes que yo llegaré Avísame cuando hay peligro Solo con mi nombre di - Kim Possible Llama, grita Si me necesitas Y al instante llegaré Si te hago falta, amigo Llama, grita Si me necesitas Llama, grita Si me necesitas No importa dónde Y cuándo y qué (Dónde y porqué) Solo di mi nombre y llegaré (Y yo llegaré) No hay peligro, tu cuenta conmigo Solo mi nombre di Kim Possible “¿Qué hay?" Llama, grita Si me necesitas |-|Castellano= Oh yeah Una chica muy normal El mundo vengo a salvar No me parará, soy Kim Possible Todo yo lo puedo hacer Si el peligro llama, piensa que yo ahí estaré No importante dónde y cuándo ocurra Si me llamas yo iré - Kim Possible Llama, grita Si me necesitas Sea cuando sea ahí estaré No importa el momento, amigo Llama, grita Si me necesitas Llama, grita Si me necesitas Qué más da el lugar Yo podré llegar (Yo podré llegar) Estaré a tu lado hasta el final (Hasta el final) Pruebas, peligro, estaré allí contigo Recuerda, me puedes llamar Kim Possible “¿Cuál es la situación?" Llama, grita Si me necesitas |-|Inglés= Oh yeah I'm your basic average girl And I'm here to save the world You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible There is nothing I can't do And when danger calls just know that I am on my way Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name - Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Doesn't matter where Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter when) I will be there for you till the very end (Till the very end) Danger or trouble I'm there on the double You know that you always can call Kim Possible “So what's the sitch?" Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me |-|Inglés (extendido)= Oh yeah I'm your basic average girl And I'm here to save the world You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible There is nothing I can't do And when danger calls just know that I am on my way Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name - Kim Possible Coro Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me "Kim here. So what's the sitch?" Message clear I am here Let me reassure you I'm never gonna leave you alone (I am on my way) You can always count on me When it gets dark I'll help you see I will help you find your way It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name - Kim Possible (Coro) Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me If you wanna page me it's OK Doesn't matter where Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter when) I will be there for you till the very end (Till the very end) Danger or trouble I'm there on the double You know that you always can call Kim Possible Yeah, yeah (Coro x2) Yeah Curiosidades * En los episodios, esta canción es de exactamente un minuto. en:Call Me, Beep Me! fi:Call Me, Beep Me! pt-br:Call Me, Beep Me! ru:Разыщите, только позовите! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Intro Categoría:Canciones de Kim Possible Categoría:Canciones en videojuegos Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas